This invention relates to a package of the type where a prerecorded computer disk and an instruction manual are sold in a cardboard folder, and in particular to such a package wherein disks having different programs recorded on them can be sold in the same folder.
As computer programs on prerecorded disks have become more prevelant, the cost of the programs has been reduced. As a result, such programs commonly are sold in lightweight cardboard folders which act as receptacles for storing the disks along with their associated intructional manuals. However, a software producer typically will sell a wide variety of different programs, thereby requiring the printing of many different folders. Not only does this increase the printing cost, but it also requires that a large inventory of folders must be stocked in order to insure that there always are folders on hand for every program. Also, care must be taken to insure that every disk is inserted into an appropriate folder.
In addition, when the software is sold from an unsecured display rack in folders of this type, which typically are sealed merely by enclosing them in shrink-wrap, it has been found that people often will open a package in the store, remove the disk from it, and then steal the disk. Since shrink-wrap can quickly and easily be removed, such packaging makes the disk readily accessible for this purpose.